


Winter in My heart

by Digitalwave



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Feels, Digital Art, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard the world worked to rip them apart, even when they couldn't find themselves, Bucky knew that Steve was his true North. They'd <a>always</a> find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter in My heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remains the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
